So We Meet Again
by bleachfanichihime
Summary: Its been six years, hitomi has become a doctor and has been suddenly taken to Gaea and well you will just have to see now wont u ;
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! this is my first thing what ever u call it and im a freshman so... my grammer stinks so unless u want to change it it wont happen :) also another thing u should know I WONT STOP WRITING NO MATTER WHAT! I hate it when authers do that it makes me mad mad mad :) ahah so on to **

**Disclamers: I dont own anything the charaters the show nothing but this story which I wrote**

**k on to the story injoy ;)**

**BRING! BRING! BRING! ** "shut up you stupid piece of crap." the girl mumbled. Hitomi manged to get out of bed as she hit her alarm clock off she happened to notice what day it was on her calander " wow I can't believe its been six years..." it was six years ago when hitomi went to Gaea in were she saved the world from destroction along with her group of friends and her true love. They had a mental link bewteen her lover and her but in time it faded until there was nothing left. "well I can't dwell on these type of things!" she said to her self trying to mentally cheer her self up.

" hitomi u will be late for the bus! You better get moving!" "ok mom I will be down in a sec." and with that statement she went into the shower. During those six years that had passed Hitomi changed from a girl into a goddess her brown hair went down to her waist each hair had its place and none of then were out of line her hair was so delicate and soft everyone told her that she had the best hair in the world. And her figure went from to being to a ironing board into a great figure she wasnt small but not enormus it was just right. Her face was so beautiful even angles would be jelouse of her. And the most noticeble feature of her was the eyes her unique green eyes look just right on her. Her eyes were so soft and gental even the most heartless person would love them. She had just finish putting on her basic make up on when her mom called "Hitomi you are going to be late for your job! Hurry up" "ok mom im comeing!" for some weird reason when she got back on earth she was really smart and because of that she graducated high school at 16 and even graduated collegde at age 20 she decided to magor in the medical field and became a doctor with a PhD one of the first people to do so. " man I cant beileve that im 21 and I still dont have a car of my own or a house" Hitomi complained.

She was just almost to her closet when the vision hit her she was floating above a town it looked a lot like fanelia and Van was there, and boy did he change he went from the 5'5 Van that hitomi know and grew at least a foot taller. He still wore his same clothing a red shirt and tan pants with brown shoes, but the diffrence was that his shirt wasnt baggy! It fit him really well and Hitomi could see all his muscles under his shirt. His raven hair was still the same length and just as wild " wow" hitomi said out loud " he is so hot!" She started to walk closer to look at him better when something moved bihind Van it was a person in a black robe with a sword. " NO VANNNNN! LOOK BEHIND YOU!" but he wouldn't hear her and the sword began its desent thats when she woke up.

"oh crap this is bad... looks like I have to go back to gaea but how..." with that she looked at her clock "oh crap I have to get dressed!" quickly she threw on her favorite pink dress the reason it was her favorite was that it was a plaine dress that went down to her feet and elbows. The one thing she didnt like about it ws the sleeves so she put on a red jacket that went down to her hands and waist and she had on several braclets on her hands at least three each. Put her hair in a ponytail with some of her banges in her face and grabbed her white doctors coat, then she put on her leather boots which went up to her knees and then and ran outside

_man _hitomi thought _I better not miss the bus or im dead!_she continued to run with her doctor coat in her hands but it was hard to run with a dress on but thats when a white pillar appeared out of no were "what the!" was all she could say because she ran right into the pillar and dissapeared off the face of the earth

**ok I know its my fist chapter thing and I wasnt every detailed but it will get better ok trust me :) **

**ok now please please review I need help being better and if u guys have ideas or something then just ask or tell and I will answer oh and if u are reading this and its been a year or so since I posted it u can still review I dont care ok so REVIEW I COMMAND U! hahah**


	2. Chapter 2

**K this one will be better just wait till u see heheh hahah ohhhh haha ha **

**disclaimer: I dont own anything :'( tear drop :( **

Last chapter ending: a white pillar appeared out of no were "what the!" was all she could say because she ran right into the pillar and disappear off the face of the earth.

"owww" unfortunately when hitomi was coming to Gaea some were in the middle she was turned up side down and hit her head on a rock. When she woke up she cured her luck as she gently touch her head she felt the a warm liquid on her head " great I bet its a goose egg." as she looked around she noted that it was day time looking up in the sky with her hand over eyes she judged that it was probably around noon she decided to get up off the ground to try and find were in the world of Gaea she was that is when she noticed all the vegetation around her the trees were high in the sky with green leafs and flowers and berries were every were the eye could see " great im stuck in a forest in a place were I am not familiar with... THISS SUCKS!" she yelled at the top of her lunges "oh well looks like im stuck here But at least its pretty."

So Hitomi went wondering around the woods to try and find a town near by but to her luck she couldn't find any " That's it! I'll just dowse and then I know were to go!" in saying this she clasped her hands together in front of the base of her throat and bent her head down until her top lip touched her first finger. _Please please I don't want to be lost_ suddenly the pendent came into her mind it started to swing back and forth until it darted to the east.

" OK well looks like that were I have to go.." so the mystic moon inhabitant started to walk to the east that was until she heard the roar behind her as she turned to see what was behind her her fears came true as she saw a dragon staring right at her. This dragon was huge at least seven feet tall and twenty feet in length its eyes blazed a dark brown and its lighter brown scales sparkled in the sunlight.

"ooohh CCCCRRRRAPP!" and she turned and run as fast as she could. Dodging through the thick bushes and thorns she was getting what felt like being torn apart because of the thorns but that didn't matter because she could hear the dragon right behind her._ I have to keep moving _ _but the dragon will catch up to me I have to do something but what!... That's it! if the dragon tries to strike me with its tail and I stand behind a tree hen it should get stuck! And that's when I will make my get away! _

With that thought she found a tree and stood right in front of it facing the dark creatures in the eyes. "Come on just try and kill me you freak!" _come on hit me with your tail stupid!_ The dragon ready-ed its tail and charged its tail at Hitomi, and In just the nick of time she jumped at hit the ground and all together missed the tail. "HISSSS" hitomi looked at the dragon and tried not to laugh at the pitiful sight its tail was really stuck it almost looked like it was doing yoga and got stuck.

"well that taught you a lesson now didn't it loser." and hitomi walked away to the east.

It seemed like hours of walking and it didn't look like Hitomi was going anywhere right when she was on the verge of giving up she heard laughter. confused on who would laugh in this god forsaken forest she decided to find out who it was .

Walking slowly she leaned against a tree putting her weight on the branch sticking out she peered through the leaves and saw none other than all of her former friends in a flower field.

Merril look so much different she looked like an adult her physical features stayed the same but she shoot up to what looked 5'5 her bright pink hair stayed the same except for a long braided that went to her feet. Her dress was feminine yet it looked like a person ready for a fight. the top of her shirt was white and it puffed out a little then as it proceeded down it turned orange and pressed its self against her fur so you could see the outline of her bottom torso then it spread out like and apron. She wore black skin tight shorts to her knees with black boots that went up six inches and she had about a three inch heels. Her shirt didn't have any sleeves but it looked like she improvised she wore what looked like sleeves that changed their color from white to orange as they went down. except they started between her shoulder and elbow and when the fake sleeves came to her wrist spread out so she could stretch her hand out and her thumb and pinky would touch the end of the clothing. a little white string tied so her sleeve would not fall off and to top off she wore a little bright orange bow at the end of her tail.

Millerna looked just as beautiful her blond hair was loose and her ocean colored eyes she might have grown a little taller but not much has changed besides that. She also seemed to have changed her tastes as to what color she like because she was wearing purple instead of the usual pink she wore. The dress she wore was beautiful on her torso she wore a some material that looked like cuirasse that the women on earth wore in the late 1800. the sleeves hung loosely at her shoulder blades. with silver flowers on it there were six trails of little flowers that lead to her back were they all touched at the middle of her back. From the point were the flowers meet the cuirasse opened up like a "v" and you could see some strings hold the cuirasse together and underneath the strings was more purple material then after that it lead to her skin. the cuirasse led down to the leg part of dress that spread out a foot in every direction the purple cloth was underneath on top was white see through material that had purple leaves on the norht, east, south, and west direction right around her knee area. And at the bottom of the dress were leaves all around.

Hitomi almost laughed because Dryden , and Allen, stayed the exact same all the way to the same clothing.

But Van had changed physically he looked a little different then in her dream. His eyes shone better then in the dream and he was way muscular she could not believe how big he got he was way better looking then Allen Hitomi was way surprised _im sure the girls are all fawning over him now. _

Hitomi leaned a little closer to try and get a better angle of van when the branch snapped and brought her tumbling into the field of flowers.

_Oh shiz im so screwed! _Hitomi though bitterly as she continued to tumbled into the place were her friends were.

**So was it good? im trying really hard to get better at explaining things and being detailed as you could tell I got better around the end so hopefully u guys like this story I think I know how to make it interesting also I didn't realize how many pages you have to right before u can scroll down! but don't worry I will make the next chapter WAY WAY longer so don't worry :) :) :) :) oh also review please oh and also I need a cool saying to say at the end of each story so tell me when u review and please remember im a freshman so im not going to be that good and im also thinking about redoing chapter one what do u think O.O**

**so **

**( cool saying goes here :) )**


End file.
